fbarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Kirisame Marisa
Name: Kirisame Marisa, Black-White Origin: Touhou Gender: Female Classification: Human Magician/Thief/Youkai Hunter Age: Mid-Teens (Although if we go by the series timeline she should be at her early twenties by now) Powers and abilities: Flight, laser spam, resistance to mindfuck, barrier creation, magic (mostly heat and light-based), somewhat of an expert in stealing other people's techniques, may know some elemental magic (her magical element is water, but she focuses mainly in light and heat/fire magic) Weaknesses: Her magic lacks versatility, not very skilled in close combat Destructive capacity: Small country level, one of her spells can pull away two large planets according to Word of God (likely an outlier since that would approach large planet level) Range: Several thousand kilometers (commented that her laser would "turn up a few heads on the Earth" when it was reflected by Yorihime on the Moon towards the Earth) Speed: Relativistic+, higher when accelerating herself with a Master Spark, potentially lightspeed reactions (fought Yumemi who has lightspeed attacks, also partially reacted to her own Double Spark being shot back at her) Durability: City level, small country level with barriers, also resistant to extremely high temperatures (withstood the temperatures of Old Hell) Lifting Strength: Human Striking Strength: Superhuman, Class ZJ via Master Spark acceleration Stamina: Superhuman (lives in the Forest of Magic, where the very air is poisonous, without problems) Standard equipment: Broomstick (she uses it for show and some attacks) and Mini-Hakkero, a furnace that powers her attacks Intelligence: High, exceptional magician (at least in the use of destructive magic), hinted to be a math genius Notable attacks/techniques: - Magic: Marisa is a normal human with no innate abilities, but she has trained herself in magic, using exotic mushrooms as ingredients and her Mini-Hakkero as a power source. The majority of her spells rely on power over finesse, and are themed after stars and other astronomical phenomena. Despite her best spiritual affinity being with water, her preferences lead her to rely mostly on light and heat magic. As a result of her research, Marisa is also knowledgeable in explosives. Marisa is an Eastern magician who takes a Western approach to magic, the opposite of Patchouli Knowledge. Many of Marisa's best-known spells are replicas of spells used by other characters which fit her tastes, though she has also experimented with them to create improved versions (e.g. Master Spark -> Final Spark, Orreries Sun -> Orreries Solar System, and Non-directional Laser -> Starlight Typhoon). - Love Sign "Master Spark": Marisa's favorite attack, it's an immense beam of magical power powered by a furnace which can burn down a mountain (this attack originally belonged to Yuka Kazami) - Cold Inferno: A fire-like blast of extreme cold used by Marisa, likely some combination of elemental magic - Magic Space "Asteroid Belt": Creates an asteroid belt that can pull away planets - Black Magic "Event Horizon": Traps the opponents in a boundary and bombards them with pseudo-stars - Loving Heart "Double Spark" (Master spark x 2): Fires two large lasers that are powered by a furnace that can burn down mountains. - Love Storm "Starlight Typhoon": An attack that fires non directional lasers. - Magicannon "Final Master Spark": Similar to Master Spark spark, but at maximum power. - Witch Ley Line: Augments the broom with magic and uses it to charge. Marisa's basic critical attack. - Meteonic Debris: Fires small magic missiles. Fairly wide-range, but prorates significantly. - Radial Strike: Uses the broom as a rifle and turns the flow of Ley Line into bullets. Although it takes a while to fire, the speed and power of the bullets are spectacular. - Narrow Spark: Fires a laser straight ahead. Firing is slow, but it has high piercing power, making it useful in long exchanges of blows. - Green Spread: Fires wide-range spread lasers which converge to create a ball of magic energy. - Stellar Missiles: Aims straight up and fires a magic missile. - Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie" : This high-powered charging technique's power is expanded on Witch Ray Line. - Star Sign "Escape Velocity" : High powered sweep that blasts you into the air - Comet "Blazing Star": Marisa accelerates herself to massive speeds with a backwards Master Spark and temporarily leaves the area, and reenters with a high speed tackle attack that has a large AoE. - Light Sign "Luminous Strike": Using a broom as a gun barrel, fires large and high speed magic bullets. It's a different flavor than lasers. - Instrument Sign "Orrery's Sun": Magically installed bits fire to strengthen your assault. - Perverse Love "Easy-Harvest Master Spark": Using a narrow beam as a conductor, you can amplify the power of a Master Spark. It's possible to attack with an immense blazing power to the front. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Category:Character Profiles